In the related art, JP 2006-168439A (Reference 1) discloses a deflector device that suppresses air vibrations caused by entrainment of wind into a passenger compartment when a roof opening portion provided in a roof of a vehicle is opened.
In Reference 1, a deflector device including a deflector arm that rotates so as to approach and separate from a sunshade rail provided along an opening of the roof along with opening and closing operations of a sliding panel that opens and closes the opening of the roof is described. In a case where the sliding panel performs an opening operation, this deflector device is configured so that the deflector arm is released and rotated so as to be separated from the sunshade rail, and a deflector blade is deployed in conjunction with the rotation of the deflector arm. In addition, in a case where the sliding panel performs the closing operation, it is configured so that the deflector arm is pressed down and rotated so as to approach the sunshade rail and the deflector blade is stored in conjunction with the rotation of the deflector arm. In the deflector device of Reference 1, a leaf spring that biases the deflector arm in a direction which is separated from the sunshade rail is provided.
In the deflector device of Reference 1, one end of a leaf spring is fixed to a base member attached to a sunshade rail. In addition, the other end of the leaf spring is fitted from the sunshade rail side to a groove having an opening on the side of the sunshade rail provided along an extending direction of the deflector arm. Accordingly, the leaf spring slides in a state of being in line contact with the bottom of the groove of the deflector arm when the deflector arm rotates. In this case, the leaf spring slides in a state of being in face contact with the side wall of the groove of the deflector arm. As a sliding resistance increases when the deflector arm rotates, there is a concern that the sliding sound based on the sliding becomes larger.
Thus, a need exists for a deflector device which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.